


Problem

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James and M have a little problem





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble series continues...

When the kiss ended, they smiled at one another, simply looking in each other's eyes.

"I think we have a problem," they said simultaneously and laughed.

"Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," he told her.

"Tell me yours first," she said.

He smirked, and said, "I wonder, my dear darling, M, how I will manage, to not think about those lips of yours all day long."

"So, it's official, we have the same problem," she said, as she looked lovingly at him.

"M, promise me something…" 

"Whatever you want."

"Never forget that I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
